


白日梦

by BourbonBunny



Category: Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBunny/pseuds/BourbonBunny
Summary: 私生子设定 透子带娃找爸爸的故事





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
安室拎着一袋刚出炉的三明治，站在位于东京市最边缘的一家儿童福利院门口，在萧瑟的秋风中裹紧了蓬松的、米白色围巾。离约定时间还有二十分钟，他今天没有什么事情，于是早早做好了三明治就开车过来。由于是郊区，鲜少有人知道在重重篱墙后面有那么一个小庭落，一家福利院静谧地安置在其中。大城市中的年轻人好像都有种往漩涡中心走的冲动，于是在这个边缘地带，只有为数不多的老人还在路上慢悠悠地走着，满地落叶无人清扫，安室就站在爬满常春藤的铁栅栏门前，年轻的容颜倒与这幅萧瑟破败之景格格不入了。  
不过多时，福利院中传来了悠扬的钟声，铁栅栏也在下一秒被缓缓推开。迎接安室的是一名步履蹒跚的老人，与他很熟稔地说道：“安室先生这个月也来得很准时，灵从早上就开始等您了，请随我来。”  
这家福利院外表很破落，是任何人看第一眼都不想选择的地方。但内里装潢却很温馨，各种设施一应俱全，这也是安室选择它的原因之一。跟着老人穿过老式走廊的时候，安室留意着墙壁上挂着的儿童画。最新一幅的落款还是在两天前，署名是“白井灵”。画上是一棵福利院经常教导孩子们画的家庭树，但在白井灵这个孩子的笔下，那是一棵叶片掉光，只有触手一般弯曲的树枝伸向四周，主色调是强烈的暗色的，触目惊心的树。  
安室的脚步停了下来，老人顺着他的目光看向了那幅画，解释到：“这是两天前绘画老师让孩子们画的家庭树，但灵这孩子的想法，我们却猜不透。我们之前给所有孩子都做了智商鉴定，却唯独无法检测他的，但一定高于一百六。”  
“安室先生，我还是之前的那句劝告。无论您和他是什么关系，为了灵的未来，请您好好考虑一下领养的问题。毕竟，我们不具有培养一个天才儿童的能力啊。”  
“我知道了，请让我好好想想。”安室机械地回答着老人的话，目光从画上移开，落到了走廊尽头半掩着的那道门上。那里有一双明亮的眼睛，在他看过去的时候，飞快地躲开了。  
他想起上一次来看这个孩子的时候，他比约定的时间晚了两天。那两天他刚刚完成组织的任务，却被子弹击中右臂，在家中休息了两天，才伪装成什么都没发生的样子前来福利院。他每个月都会来一次，那天他会把公安、组织、波洛的工作都推了，留出一整天的空白来陪这个孩子，从这孩子进入福利院的一年后开始，至今已经两年，而这孩子也已经三岁多了。  
福利院工作人员早已默认这样的情况，也和安室形成了一种默契的关系，收下安室每个月打来的救助金，也定期向安室汇报白井灵的日常。但这样的关系打破于上一次见面。  
白井灵是一个混血孩子。他有着一头柔顺的黑发，比日本人要白一些的肤色，最醒目的是占据了大半个脸庞的一双明亮的紫灰色眼睛，眼角微微有些下垂，形成了恰到好处的无辜。据老人说，当年他刚出生就被遗弃在福利院门口，扫地的阿姨将他捡了回来，篮子里放着除了一些婴儿用具和奶粉外，还有一张纸条：白井灵，生于-年-月-日。背面写着一句话：  
“我一定会将他接回来，在这之前，有劳各位费心。”  
随着十二次陌生的救助金入账之后，第十三次，来的是安室透。他并未说明与孩子的身份，但在这个社会里，Omega生孩子后弃养的例子也不在少数。大家几乎都要默认这个关系了，直到这个孩子掷下了一句沉重的话。  
他外表像个天使一般，但张开嘴时，却好像化身恶魔，紧紧缠绕在安室的心上。他说：“透哥哥其实是我的爸爸吧？”  
“……说什么呢，灵，哥哥只是太喜欢灵了才每个月都来。”彼时的安室正把做好的三明治一个一个拿出来分发给福利院的孩子们吃，脸上保持着灿烂的笑容，“我知道灵是太想爸爸们了，放心，哥哥会一直陪着灵的。”  
“你说谎，”三岁小孩的脸上是不同于同龄人的冷静和睿智，“哥哥明明不知道我的家庭，却知道我是由两个男人生出来的孩子，虽然男性omega也能生育，但在现在还是少数吧？这个社会，还是由女性生育偏多的，哥哥又怎么能断定我有两个爸爸呢？”  
他的眼睛直直地盯着安室，好像要将他的思维全都侵占，然后提取。这样的目光让安室不寒而栗，在他认识的人里，有一位，同这名孩子的目光一模一样。那个人，也是深深藏在安室的心里，在无数个黑夜里，想着灵，想着他，然后将他的名字咬在嘴里细细咀嚼。  
赤井秀一。  
在一个三岁孩童的质问和注视中，安室第一次感受到无处可遁。他逃走了，没打招呼就离开了那个建在郊区的福利院。这一切和三年前都太过相似，他开车逃走的路线，颤抖的双手和凌乱的呼吸，一切都和三年前重叠在了一起，真实得让人恐惧、绝望。


	2. 1.

1.  
波本从未掩饰的身份。他是个特立独行的omega，从来不用任何香水遮盖自己的信息素气味，也不注射任何抑制剂伪装成beta的样子，但又因为出色的能力而没法使别人抓住把柄，他就这样张扬地活着。  
如若有人质疑他的话，也会被他的业务能力而堵住嘴。所以只能像阴沟里的蠕虫一般，在见不得光的地方诅咒他，又幻想着把他的后穴操烂的样子，而发出淫荡的笑声。  
波本，不就是一个欲求不满的骚货吗？他每天对着别人散发自己的味道，不就是等着别人去操他吗？还装什么清高，我看他最好乖乖地躺在床上把自己的双腿掰开，这样还来得快些。什么，你说他已经有alpha了？别玩笑了，他的alpha那个小白脸，老子两个一起操。  
这样的话，每天、每刻都在发生。波本不在乎这些，可他的发小似乎不是这么认为。那个虽然是alpha但外表却清秀温柔得像beta的发小忧心忡忡地说：“这样真的好吗？要知道，你的性别是众矢之的的，如果让他们知道你发情期要依靠注射药物渡过，指不定会做出什么事来。”  
“没关系的，他们不是一直认为我们是一对吗？”那时的他毫不在意地指了指自己，“我和你，我们。我每次发情期时你不都会假性标记我吗？我看要担心的是你自己才对，小心有一天被妒忌到杀人灭口了怎么办。”  
“那样的小聪明坚持不了多久的，我们的新搭档马上就来了，你想想怎么掩饰吧。”发小哭丧着一张脸，“要知道，组织根本不会提供omega抑制剂，如果被琴酒知道了，你获得抑制剂的途径就不是那么好解释的了。”  
“我知道，你不用为我担心，苏格兰。”波本的目光穿过发小，直直地看向徐徐走来的长发男人，“你好，我是波本。”  
长发男人点燃一根烟，说了自己的名字，算是问候：“莱伊。”  
这是一个强势的alpha，还没怎么接近他，他身上散发出来的强烈的信息素就险些将波本层层抑制剂打破，那无形的威压甚至差点让苏格兰的信息素暴走。他们二人清楚地知道，这个新来的男人在向他们施压。他墨绿色的眼睛一刻都没有看向他们，可波本却感受到一股灼热的视线，将他从头到尾扫视了一遍，最后停留在自己的后脖颈上，直觉告诉他，莱伊已经看出来他并未被苏格兰标记，可最终他什么也没说。  
他的计划并没有因为新搭档而改变，大多数时候，莱伊总是一个人行动，在安全屋也是静静地站在阳台上抽烟，把室内让给他和苏格兰。不知道是不是之前有人和他说过什么，他这种完全避嫌的态度让波本松了一口气，却也愈发看不透他。  
本来，他与莱伊应该像两条平行线，永远不会相交，可是却在某个时刻突然倾斜了一个角度，在某一刻相遇之后，最终渐行渐远。

安室走向走廊尽头的那间房，老人像往常一样离开了。他敲了敲门，没人回应，于是便推开门，果不其然看见小孩背对着他坐在桌前。他叹了口气，蹲下身，从后面缓缓地抱住小孩，轻声说：“生我的气了吗，灵？是不是哥哥上次没和你打招呼就走了让你伤心了？”  
“是哥哥的错，哥哥没想到灵是这么聪明的孩子，回去之后好好想了想要把灵的聪明才智全部发挥出来才行。灵是这个世界上最聪明的小孩，也是最可爱的，灵是哥哥的宝藏。”  
良久，怀里的小不点才用糯糯的声音说：“我以为哥哥不要我了。”  
“怎么会呢——”  
“我说了哥哥是骗子，那并不是我想说的，只是、只是——”小孩哽咽了起来，“上个月透哥哥晚了两天才来看我，我以为哥哥再也不会来了，两天都没有睡着觉，等到看见哥哥的时候，因为太想跟哥哥走了，于是才……”  
安室的眼睛暗了下来，他在白井灵看不见的地方收敛了笑容。被子弹穿过的肌肉组织又开始隐隐作痛，他的心好像悬挂在白井灵画的那棵孤零零的树上，被丑陋的枝条狠狠穿过。他没办法解释现在的情况，只能安抚着，等到镇定下来之后，才说：“听我说，灵。”  
他看着那双和他百分之九十九相似的眼睛，静静地陈述：“哥哥现在做的工作十分危险，如果将灵带走的话，可能会受伤。等到哥哥处理完所有工作，就接你回家，好不好？在这之前，你要乖……”  
在这之前，请你乖乖地……

“在这之前，请你乖乖地待在安全屋内，我去将苏格兰叫来。”  
记忆中，有谁的话如潮水一般涌上来。  
波本缩在床上，因为发情热而一阵阵胀痛的大脑如浑水般搅合在一起，他的视线几近模糊，依稀看见站在门口的高大的身影，嘴里说着点什么却听不清。  
他的下体已经湿透了，只能紧紧地夹着腿，尽力将收缩的穴口忽视。谁也没料到向来游走于组织边缘的苏格兰会被派去出动紧急任务，而这几天正好是他的发情期。通常，他会在发情期注射从公安那边秘密运输过来的高强度抑制剂。等到发情热平息之后，再由苏格兰在他后颈的腺体上留下假性标记，造成被标记的假象。莱伊每到这时候就会出去两三天，把空间留给他们，所以他们有大把的时间来编织这个谎言。  
然而此时全都乱了套，苏格兰外出，意识模糊的波本根本无法去和公安接应获取抑制剂，更别说还有一个大活人在旁边。  
他几乎都要放弃了。  
他揽住莱伊的脖子，尽情地释放着信息素，他能感受到莱伊因为过度克制而紧绷的肌肉。Omega信息素的威力波本再清楚不过，很多时候，honey trap都是由omega来进行，而在发情期中的omega释放出来的排山倒海般的信息素几乎要将莱伊淹没。他屈起腿，抵住莱伊胀大的下身，嘴里吐着魅惑的字眼，宛如深海中的塞壬，一点点将他吞噬。  
莱伊的嘴唇没有常年抽烟的烟臭味，反而是一种清冽的苦味，舌尖和他本人一样，是冷的，与波本的炙热形成了鲜明的对比。他含着莱伊的舌头，猫似的吮吸着，余光却瞟见对方依旧不为所动的脸。这使得他有些受打击，于是便放弃他的舌头，准备另寻攻略地。等他将手伸到莱伊顶起的下体时，却被对方牢牢地握住。  
他抬头对上莱伊的眼睛，那双墨绿色的、平静的眼睛，在说着根本不为所动的事实。起反应的，不过是信息素催化下的本能罢了。他能感受到莱伊的疏离和排斥，犹如一把插在心上的刀子，痛得清醒。


	3. 2

2.  
安室又投入到工作中。他拥有很多身份，在组织中，他是神秘而魅惑的波本，在波洛，他是可亲的大哥哥，在公安，他是备受尊敬的降谷零。而哪一个又是他的本我呢？他身上披着的层层外壳在白井灵这个三岁孩童的眼中，好似全数消失，只剩下灵魂与他相交融。他相信，无论他用什么身份去面对灵，都能得到他的拥抱。  
他把车开到工藤宅楼下。透过窗户，隐约能看见窗边站着的人影。他在看他，里面的人也在回视他。他厌恶了这种感觉，有很多次，安室都有种想直接撕扯那人脸皮的冲动，但他都迟疑了。如果，对方不是那个男人，自己的推理全部推翻，然后又再一次失去那个人的消息；如果真的是他，又该如何面对？  
百般思绪之中，车窗被敲响。安室警惕地盯着那个穿着高领毛衣的男人，摇下车窗：“冲矢先生有事吗？”  
“没有什么重要的事，只是突然看见安室先生在门外，而我又恰好煮多了一份咖喱，想请你进去坐坐。”那人用疏离的话说着邀请。  
但安室此时已经相当疲惫了。之前几次和这个男人的过招都像打在棉花上，他必须付出百分之两百的注意力去应付他的话术，但此前他与白井灵接触过，思维已是相当纷扰，现下他只想尽快回家休息，整理一下思绪。停在工藤宅门口只是一个本能的反应罢了，因为这个男人身上有他熟悉的信息素味。  
和赤井秀一的信息素味不同，那是一股令他安心的味道。和莱伊同行的时候，那股信息素太过刺鼻，连苏格兰也受不了，那强大的威压无时无刻不侵占着他的毛孔这也是他讨厌莱伊的原因之一。但冲矢昴不一样，安室见到他的第一面，就被他的信息素吸引，是一种很怀念、但又说不上来的味道，他一定在哪里闻过。  
于是他说：“好的，那就麻烦冲矢先生了。”  
跟随冲矢昴进屋的时候，他花两秒钟想了一下，这是正确的选择吗？他想挂上波本惯用的那副挑衅的表情，却发现无论如何也笑不出来，还直直地撞在了突然停下来的男人后背上。  
“安室先生不舒服吗？”男人说。安室这才发现他跟着男人进了厨房，锅里果然炖着咖喱，但那色泽有些过于鲜艳了，似乎是什么调味料放多了的原因。  
“楼上客房没有空的了，如果安室先生哪里不舒服的话，不介意的话可以去我的房间休息一会儿，我再煮一会儿就好。”  
他有意指安室的omega身份。安室并未刻意隐瞒自己的omega信息素，被标记过的身体，多多少少都残留着alpha的气息，可以对其他alpha产生一些震慑作用。何况，标记他的人还拥有最残暴、最有威压的味道。  
安室摇了摇头，道：“请不要在意我，不要把我当成客人。不过我觉得调料好像放错了，不介意的话我来加工一下。”  
“那真是求之不得，”冲矢昴说，“有安室先生在，一定能品尝到波洛的美味。”

他是在冲矢昴的床上醒来的。睁开眼的时候，发情热一阵一阵冲击着他的身体。大意了，他想。在这个充满冲矢的信息素气味的房子里，他提前发情了。  
安室挣扎着想要起来，却在接触到冲矢枕头的时候，那股幽香钻进了鼻子里，勾的他一阵痉挛，于是他下意识地用冲矢的被子裹住身体，想要把那股味道留在身体中。下体已经硬得发疼，可是越疼他的意识越清醒。同样的场景，同样的发情期，甚至连房内家具的陈设都和安全屋如出一辙。  
他的手控制不住地握住自己的下体，急促地撸动了起来，但都如同蜉蝣撼树，无济于事。安室的身体已经有将近四年没有感受到这种汹涌的发情期了，他几乎以为自己的一生都要与抑制剂为伴了。他打开了全身的毛孔，吸收着这个房间残留的alpha信息素味，有效地安抚了他体内躁动的因子，却也让心中的空缺越来越大。  
冲矢和赤井秀一的脸重叠在了一起。安室蜷缩在床上，缓缓地摩擦着冲矢的被褥，目光落在门口站着的那个男人身上。冲矢的手里拿着他最熟悉不过的抑制剂，向来眯着眼的他此时的神色好像也变得慎重了起来。安室已经无暇顾及为何身为一名alpha大学生，会在寄宿人的家里拥有政府批准实名制购买的omega抑制剂，冲矢的身高、体型，除了那该死的脸和信息素气味，都与赤井秀一极其相似。四年，不过是弹指一瞬间，那时候的话清晰地刻在安室的脑海里，他甚至能预测到冲矢即将要说的话。


	4. 3

3.  
波本，请你清醒一点，看看我是谁。  
长发男人有力地抓住了波本的手腕，将他反扣着，胁迫他看着自己的眼睛。他的眼里映出了波本狼狈不堪的样子，情欲将他整个人都变得潮红，他无意识地舔着嘴唇，想要索取更多。  
我不行吗？波本问他。你用来进入组织的那个女人不过是个beta罢了，我想你大概从来没有碰过她吧，是不合你胃口吗？  
他用最尖酸刻薄的话语刺激着莱伊的神经，妄想激怒他，然后获得一场强迫式的性爱。但出乎意料地，莱伊并没有对他的话做出什么反应，只是轻轻地捏了捏他的后颈，腺体被刺激的感觉差点让他射精，然后莱伊留在他耳边的话也变得异常清晰。  
他说，我们不是一类人么，明美之于我，苏格兰之于你。

苏格兰和他一直竭力维护的假象在莱伊看来不过是泡影。他是一个怀揣了很多秘密的男人，而且极有可能把秘密带进坟墓，永远不会说出口。波本自诩神秘主义者，可是在莱伊面前，还是有些过于牵强。譬如，他根本做不到在苏格兰的尸体面前保持冷静，那一刻，所有的伪装全数崩塌，只剩下一团火焰在熊熊燃烧，几乎要将他吞噬殆尽。  
他早该预料到这一切，当组织要求苏格兰独自进行紧急任务的时候，那就是暴露的前兆。可他们两人谁也没有发觉，就像待宰的羔羊等着渐渐迫近的黑影将他们笼罩。直到刽子手的屠刀落地，才像一声惊雷般炸在他的心上。  
他很想问问莱伊，明明知道苏格兰对我的重要性，最后却还是选择了这个方法，难道在你的眼里，我和苏格兰都像明美一样，是你晋升的台阶吗？那些旧时光历历在目，可在现在看来，好像一场白日梦，轻轻一戳，便支离破碎。  
把莱伊的阴茎强硬地塞到后穴的时候，他感到了一阵撕裂般的痛楚。没有发情期，没有信息素，甚至去找莱伊之前他还注射了几支大剂量的抑制剂。在将一切本能的主导因素去除掉之后，在清醒的情况下，莱伊硬了。  
察觉到这个事实的时候，波本内心的仇恨被一种不知名的快感所取代。苏格兰的余温尚且留在这个屋子里，而他们毫不避讳地在做爱。  
由于不是发情期，男性omega的身体适应也要一段时间。而在这段时间里，莱伊反客为主，将波本翻过身来，按在床上，顶胯朝着更深处去。狭小的房间里只有喘息声异常清晰，波本紧紧地夹着后穴，感受到男人的阴茎因为他的用力而变得更炙热，更粗长，不由得露出了嘲讽的笑容：“怎么样，莱伊？你也不过是个动物罢了。对待我这样的人也有快感……呃！”  
回答他的是一阵冲撞。自始至终，莱伊都没有说话，只是沉默地动作着，好像波本是泄愤工具似的。不过话又说回来，到底谁是谁的泄愤工具呢？波本只是肆无忌惮地浪叫着，用他平生最甜腻的声音，好像要将一切发泄出来似的。  
燥热的夜晚，夜幕中没有闪烁着的星星，一切都归于黑暗。苏格兰的身影好像还停留在室内，波本看过去的时候，诸伏景光对他笑着，然后身影被急促的律动打破，最终消散了。  
他眼中的星光也黯淡了。  
到最后，他的下体疲软得已经射不出一滴精液了，而身上的人还未停止动作，直至把最后的也释放到他体内。等到要退出的时候，却被波本缠住，他紧紧地抱着莱伊的脖子，宛如哀求一般地说，标记我，快点，标记我……  
我恨你，恨到想要杀了你。可是光是杀了你还不足以消弭我心中的恨意，我要把你的血液融到我的身体里，我活着的时候，你要为我痛苦；我若是死了，你也不得好受。然后在往后的日子里，一遍一遍折磨你，然后在你最痛苦的时候，给予你致命一击。


	5. 4

4.  
“您好些了吗？”  
面对冲矢担忧的神色，安室扯出一个疲惫的笑容。突如其来的发情让他的身体有些脱水，但冲矢好像预料到这个情况似的，无论是抑制剂还是生理盐水都一应俱全，这让安室有些摸不着头脑，按理说，在已经知道自己怀疑他的情况下，还这么明目张胆地活动，只有两个可能性可以解释：  
第一，他不是赤井秀一；第二，他别有企图。  
第一个可能性在他推理了千百次之后已经微乎其微。他以第二个可能性的警惕性来审视着这个奶茶色头发的男人，目光落在他的脖颈上。他感觉好像和冲矢隔着一层屏障，而解开的方法就藏在高领之下。  
现在房间里的气味很微妙，他释放出来的已经偏离了他本来味道的信息素味和冲矢的混在一起，产生了一种奇妙的化学反应。说实话，被赤井秀一标记之后，本以为自己的信息素会带上莱伊的那种标志性的、恶劣的刺鼻气味，但恰恰相反，那是一种有着海洋的浩瀚的味道。  
安室闭上眼，轻轻地嗅了嗅从那个男人身上散发出来的，令人安心的味道。有一瞬间，他好像置身于大海之中，四周都是静谧的水波，他沉到水里，只看得见水面散射下来的光芒。窒息的感觉越来越严重，安室张开嘴，徒劳地呼吸着，然后他会渐渐地失去意识，沉到海洋深处，被漩涡卷入，永远也不会醒来——  
猛然，他睁开了双眼。男人冰凉的手掌通过额头传了过来，安室一瞬间有些怔愣，便任由着冲矢接触他的皮肤，还将他打湿的刘海顺到耳边。  
“您有点发烧，还是多睡一会儿比较好。”冲矢将自己的手掌又贴到自己额头，半晌，说道。“我去给您泡一点蜂蜜水。”  
安室这才发现他们的距离是如此接近。冲矢坐在他的床边，俯下身来揉了揉他的头发。他身上也有一种alpha抑制剂的味道，看得出来自己的突然发情也让他受到了一些波及。安室忽然有一种迫切的冲动，想说些什么让他留下来，等到他打算起身离开的时候，这种冲动都要呼之欲出了。  
他拉住冲矢的衣角，在他转过来用疑问的眼光看着他的时候，说：“我们聊聊吧，冲矢先生。”  
等到冲矢又坐回床边的时候，他的第一个问题就十分犀利：“您有omega了吗？”  
冲矢的深色有些尴尬，似乎没有意料到他的问题一点铺垫都没有，却还是维持着公式化的笑容：“……没有呢，怎么会这么问？”  
“我还以为冲矢先生准备的这么充分，是因为有omega的缘故。不然一般单身alpha的家里，怎么会有这么多用不着的东西呢。”  
“那是因为这栋屋子的主人大概有需要吧，我在医药包里找到了很多。”他的回答一如既往地圆滑，却在结尾偏离了方向：“那么，安室先生呢？我给您注射的时候，发现出现了抑制剂排斥反应，我想您大概是有alpha的吧。”  
“啊啊，对啊。”他看着冲矢的眼睛，那个在反光的镜片下有些微微睁开的双眼，不知是不是心理作用，他甚至能看见一闪而过的墨绿色光芒。  
“那是一个，我恨到想要杀死的家伙。”  
“但您还是接受了他的标记，不是吗？据我所知，生殖腔的打开与否取决于omega自身。虽然没有见过您的alpha，不过我想，那一定是一个让你无法忘怀的男人。”  
安室不说话了。在等待冲矢冲泡蜂蜜水的时候，他支起了身，手机划过一条信息，是风见发来的短信，在他发情后昏迷的这十几个小时内，他的住处发生了爆炸。  
风见的短信写得明明白白：降谷先生，我们赶到的时候，在现场发现了FBI的搜查官，这场爆炸与他们有关吗？  
“不——不是这样的，风见，”安室喃喃出声，“是他预料到了这一切，才将我带回来的。”  
他看向端着蜂蜜水推门而入的冲矢昴，说：“能抱抱我吗，冲矢先生？”  
在那个男人再一次露出迟疑的表情之前，他又重复了一遍：“我说——请抱我，冲矢先生。”  
陷入男人大海一般味道的怀抱时，安室闭上了双眼。  
一会儿也好，哪怕是一秒钟也好，他可以卸下防备，不用再担心自己的安危和白井的存在。心防让他疲累，他还没有想好怎么面对赤井秀一，就像现在这样就好，什么也不说，只是紧紧相贴的心脏，就已经让他感到充实了。


	6. 5

5.  
“我说——你真的打算和莱伊这么下去吗？”贝尔摩德细细地切着牛排，不经意地问了一句。  
那时的波本还不能很好地控制自己的情绪。苏格兰被处决的第二天，这个小队也就名存实亡了。此后，剩下的两名成员——波本和莱伊，就变成了相看两相厌的关系。可若只是看表面，谁又敢想象两人是上过床的关系呢？  
“这个嘛——”波本把切好的牛排和贝尔摩德的调换了一下盘子，露出了一个微笑：“现在是我们两人的晚餐，就不要说这些倒胃口的家伙了，好吗？”  
“你越是这样，我对你们越感兴趣。”她挑起嘴角，上下打量了对面的人一番，“向来游刃有余的波本，唯独在莱伊的面前却黑了脸，如果换成你，不想探究一下两人的关系吗？”  
“不要以为我不知道哦，女人的直觉可是很准的，这几个星期频繁地约我出来吃饭，不过是不想和莱伊在一个饭桌吧？已经到了这种看见对方就吃不下饭的地步了吗？”  
不知是不是被戳到了痛处，波本摆出一副无辜脸，刚想说点什么，只觉得一股恶心的感觉从胃里涌出来，他一下子捂住了嘴，在女士讶异的目光中飞速离席。  
对，贝尔摩德说的没错，现在是已经到了见到面就觉得恶心的程度……苏格兰的血迹似乎还溅在他的身上，怎么洗都洗不掉；一闭眼，就能看见他垂下的头，和心脏上汩汩冒血的大洞；他仿佛又回到那个天台上，他按着苏格兰的胸口，却怎么也止不住血，最后将他的双手也染红。  
而那个男人，只是轻描淡写地说着什么，然后转身离去。  
就好像那个晚上，在他体内成结之后，他面色沉静地把疲软的性器拔了出来，然后随意地擦了擦，就这么离开了。只剩下波本一个人，躺在床上，静静地感受着自己信息素的变化，变成了大海的味道。他不想去清洗，什么也不想做，只想一个人待在那里，在他的世界里，谁也不会来打扰。  
在那之后，他无法接近莱伊。莱伊的信息素是极其霸道的味道，本以为被标记之后多少能适应一些，但却愈发汹涌，已经到了闻到就想吐的地步。他怀疑莱伊是用了什么增强剂亦或是遮盖剂，否则他也不会去找贝尔摩德吃饭。  
他的内心有个呼之欲出的答案，但是他不信。在洗手池前压抑着恶心的时候他不信，深夜呕吐的时候他不信，验孕棒出现两道杠的时候他也没信。但是当医生把检查报告放在他面前，看见CT照出来的两个月婴儿的时候，他不得不面对肚子里已经孕育了一个生命的事实。  
那是个尚且还未成型的肉芽。它将会在未来的几个月中汲取他的营养，越长越大，最后将他撕裂，然后诞生。它是一个身体内流淌着另外一个人血液的恶魔，它可能有着一双绿色的眼睛，深邃的眼窝和高起的颧骨；它可以叫自己爸爸，也可以奔向那个人的怀抱。  
这些认知让波本绝望。但在打胎的想法冒出来的下一秒，他犹豫了。降谷零已经死了，在苏格兰殉职的那一刻，降谷零也跟着死去了。他现在是波本，拥有莱伊的孩子，这是多少人梦寐以求的把柄呢？  
仇恨的种子一但埋下，很快就会生根发芽。它将用偏执、无畏来浇灌，最终会长成什么样子呢？  
波本抚着自己的肚子，那里尚且平坦，不会有人注意到一个生命正在渐渐成形。多亏了气味遮盖剂，他很好地掩饰了自己改变了的信息素气味，在那位先生那里领了一个长期潜伏的任务，就这样改头换面地消失了。  
或许在莱伊眼中，他与波本的最后一面，是在那个深夜，他把被操得神志不清的波本放了下来，转身离去的时候。但在波本眼中，他在暗处，时时刻刻盯着这个男人。他需要掌握莱伊的动向，莱伊不能对他造成威胁。关于孩子的事，他一句话也没说。  
他想看看，莱伊面对自己孩子时，会露出怎样的表情。他是一个冷血的人吗？他会对自己的孩子视而不见吗？或者说，他会亲手杀掉自己的孩子吗？  
这样的想象使波本兴奋。他忍受着宫缩的疼痛，在出租房里亲手将孩子接生出来的时候，他的眼底里好像泛出了血光。他是个没有身份的父亲，为了不被组织或是任何一方势力查到，他不能去医院，甚至不能让别人看见他这副模样。那个小生命软软的，很脆弱，身上还覆盖着血污，只要他轻轻一用力，就可以把它的头与身体分离。  
他低头看了一眼那个弱小的婴儿。他紧闭着双眼，看不出瞳孔的颜色，只能辨出拥有黑色的头发和白色的肌肤。  
“……真是霸道的基因。”  
他叹了一口气，细细擦拭着这个血团子的身体。皱皱的面容露出来的时候，他出神地看着这个从他身体里出来的生命，然后拖着疲累的身体，在昏黄的台灯下一笔一划写下了他的名字：白井灵。  
然后在开了几小时车后，将他放在了福利院门口，等到听见有人开门的声音时，才飞速离开。他驾着马自达行驶在荒无人烟的路上，好像在逃脱什么似的，但他不能回头，也无法回头。他怕孩子睁开眼露出的是那双绿色的眼睛，他更怕喊自己“爸爸”。这场虚幻的白日梦，不过是靠他一个人辛苦维持的假象罢了。  
因为在这个世界上没有谁比他更清楚，他不配当父亲的事实了，他甚至连一个姓氏都没有勇气给予他。  
白-井-灵，下一次见面的时候，能认出我是谁吗？


	7. 6

6.  
公安不会因为一个住处被炸了就无家可归的。当晚风见就发了资料过来，这场爆炸并非偶然，而是有人蓄意而为之。他以“降谷零”的身份活动的时间少之又少，安室透并不树敌，那么就只剩下“波本”了。  
是组织发现了什么，想要将他杀人灭口罢了。  
但据他所知，琴酒不是这个作风。比起直接处决，他更倾向于让对方知道自己是为什么而死，然后再给予对方一枪爆头。所以每过几天，接到琴酒的电话时，他也就不这么意外了。  
“好久不见啊，波本，”电话那头的人声音有些低沉，“或者可以称你为‘降谷零’？”  
“真是有心了，连我的名字都知道了。”安室——或者说降谷，在公安的临时据点绽开了一个对方看不见的笑容。  
“真是不意外啊，我早该想到，苏格兰和赤井秀一在的组，怎么可能有一个人清清白白的呢？何况——你是个出了名的婊子，那时就是用身体，让那两人对你言听计从的吧？”  
“随你怎么想，”降谷说，“我即使是用身体去讨好公安和FBI，也没有找到你，你不会是为这个而愤懑不平吧？”  
“哼，”对方一声冷哼，“你觉得现在还有时间摆出这副余裕的姿态吗？叛徒的下场是什么，你知道的吧。这次，可没有苏格兰或是赤井秀一帮你了——”  
“——是吗？说不定哦。”降谷的眼睛注视着前方，嘴角带上了一丝似有似无的笑容，“那就试试看吧，琴酒，我们到底谁才是笑到最后的那一个？”

两年前。  
“笑一个吧，灵君？小兔子来找你玩了哦——”  
“小老虎和小狮子打架了，嗷嗷嗷——”  
安室站在门外，透过窗子看着房间内幼教老师和白井灵玩耍的样子，眉头不自觉地皱了起来。那个拥有一双紫色眼睛的混血小孩只是静静地坐在那里，嘴角自始至终都紧紧地抿成一条直线，仍由老师如何逗，也没有露出一个笑容。  
旁边的院长老人擦了擦额头的汗，对他说：“安室先生，如您所见，灵这孩子刚满一岁，却从不像其他孩子那样开怀大笑，甚至连一个单词也没有说过。我们猜测他是否有自闭症，不擅于表达感情，但是其他的事又做得很好，所以一直拿这孩子没办法。”  
“我知道了，请让我去看看。”安室深吸一口气，摆出了他惯用的招牌笑容，走上前去蹲在孩子面前：“初次见面，我叫安室透，会做三明治和披萨，有机会的话，想不想到我的店来玩一玩呢？”  
其他小孩听见三明治，便欣喜地围了过来，要哥哥抱。他便把准备好的三明治一个个分发下去，有些大点的孩子品尝到了美味之后，还大胆地在他脸上留下了一个亲亲。自始自终，那个黑头发紫眼睛的男孩只是沉稳地坐在角落里，身前放着切好的三明治，他静静地看着安室透和其他孩子玩闹的模样，一言不发。  
直到其他孩子玩累了，等安室把他们送回寝室的时候，他才晃悠悠地站起了身，跌跌撞撞地朝安室走去。安室只是站在那里，等着他一步一步地朝自己走来，然后蹲下身，和他平视。  
“白-井-灵。”他听见小孩断断续续地说出了自己的名字，然后又说了一个词：“爸-爸（pa pa）。”  
一股难以言喻的热流从他的心头涌了上来，他看着自己的孩子笨拙地张开双手，环住他的头，有模有样地拍着他的后脑勺，一个字一个字地说：“不-要-哭。”  
爸爸，不要哭。  
他能感受到这个脆弱的生命在竭力地成长，即使他的出生是从未被任何人祝福过的。他是怨恨的结晶，他从一开始就被打上“私生子”的标签，他没有名义上的父亲，他睁眼的那一刻就是福利院的白炽灯。有人假借上帝之手在他的基因里做调色盘，使他拥有了苍白的皮肤和紫色的眼睛。  
这让安室想到了他的童年，而这个孩子，会将他童年的轨迹重走一遍。  
我到底在苛求什么呢，我所做的，就是将一个无法选择出生的孩子，推向地狱的烈火之中么？  
他回抱着白井灵。他感受着白井在他怀里颤畏不安地呼吸，轻轻地说：“以后每个月，我都会来看灵的，这是属于我们两个人之间的约定，我们谁都不要失言，好吗？”  
“还有，叫我透哥哥就好。”  
我们谁都不要失言，我们都要活下去。

这个信念自从那时起就深深地驻扎在安室的脑子里。他好像已经不是为了仇恨而活着了，他知道有一个小生命无时无刻不在牵挂着他，仇恨好像随着时间渐渐消散了，在梦里见到苏格兰的时间也越来越少了。他不知道这个是不是好事情，但事实上，他确实越来越健康了。  
但即使是这样，他还是日复一日地监视着莱伊——或是赤井秀一的行动。作为FBI暴露是安室从未想过的，但他也不敢发表什么言论或是做什么行动，只是在暗处观察着琴酒与这颗银色子弹的交锋。如果他真的是银色子弹的话——他想——说不定真的能捣毁组织呢？  
毕竟，他本来就是善于捣乱的人啊。和他相识的两年中，自己的生活完全乱了套，还有什么理由不去承认他呢？  
但好景不长。赤井秀一暴露之后遣回美国，他短暂地失去了他的消息，于是将监视的目光放在了赤井秀一的“女友”身上。宫野明美是组织里为数不多的单纯的女孩，即使资料被波本尽数掌握也没能发觉。他看着这个女孩平静的表情，似乎男朋友的离去对她来说不是什么大事，她依旧游离在组织边缘。  
然后有一天，这个女孩死了。  
在她死亡的第二天，波本就搜查到了赤井秀一回国的消息。他绝对是国内掌握这个消息最快的人，即使是琴酒也要甘拜下风。那时他有意让自己游离于赤井秀一的追捕行动之外，只是作壁上观。一方面，他的真实身份不适合出手，另一方面，他也想看看赤井秀一的真实水平是什么。结果基尔传来了来叶山的视频，他只是看了一眼，并断定：赤井秀一没有死。  
琴酒对他的话嗤之以鼻，他与赤井秀一交锋多年，这次终于铲除了一个心头大患，自然是不允许有人对这个行动做出质疑的。波本拿不到组织的搜查令，便决定擅自行动。在行动之前，他又开车前去东京郊区，隔着玻璃窗看了一眼正在做数字游戏的灵。即使只有三岁，他的智商远超同龄人，这让他又欣慰又担忧。  
太过特立独行的孩子，总是被敌视的那一类。他也是，孩子的另外一个父亲也是。他曾经伪装成别的样子远远地看着赤井秀一，那个早已是一头短发的男人还戴着标志性的毛线帽，在大雪中的东京深夜踽踽独行。那种形单影只的模样并不常见，虽然作为莱伊时，他也曾独自行动，但这绝不是肉眼可见的孤独。  
他明白这种感觉。明美之于莱伊，苏格兰之于波本，不过是黑暗世界中前行的太阳罢了。他和莱伊像两头困兽，抵死缠绵，都渴望着照亮黑暗的光芒。  
那么先于我脱离黑暗的你，可以成为太阳吗？


	8. 7

7.  
“很遗憾，波本。这次是我赢了。”高大的银发男人左手持枪，指着降谷零的太阳穴，“你就在地狱里好好忏悔，审视自己失败的一生吧。”  
降谷的身上在先前的打斗中多处挂彩，只能在琴酒手枪的胁迫下仰起头，从下往上瞪着对方。他被逼到这条死路上，这是远离东京市中心的一处废弃工厂，同样也距离儿童福利院几十公里，是东京市的两个极端。降谷庆幸这样的安排，使他不用分心来担忧多余的事情。  
他的双手被反绑在身后，以一副极端屈辱的姿势跪在琴酒面前。他察觉到琴酒在他身旁蹲下来的动作，然后头发被大力地扯了起来，被迫仰起下巴，然后枪头抵在他脖颈后的腺体上，轻轻地碾了几下，说道：“还不赖，已经被人标记过了。”  
“那又怎样？”降谷扯出一个挑衅的笑容，“组织没有规定不准许AO之间自由恋爱的吧？”  
不知道是哪个词戳中了他的痛点，枪口在腺体上重重碾过。这种强烈的刺激感使降谷倒吸了一口气，只能咬着牙企图忽视脆弱的腺体上传出的痛楚。显然琴酒也发现了他忍耐的表情，冷冷地说了一句：“他是谁？”  
“你在问谁？”降谷低低地笑了出来，“没想到你也对叛徒的隐私这么好奇啊。”  
腺体上的力道又加重了一些，降谷咳了一声，嘴角因为强行忍耐而咬破嘴唇流下了鲜红的血液。他感到自己的后颈火辣辣的，信息素的味道好像要穿破抑制剂冒了出来。下一秒，他就听见琴酒说：“伏特加，拿催化剂来。”  
催化剂注入后颈的下一秒，信息素如泉水般喷涌而出。一时间，这个破烂的工厂内全是他的味道，大海一般包围住了他们。他感到琴酒顿了一下，很快地反应了过来，抬脚将他踢翻在地，脚后跟压着他的腺体，阴冷地说：“再问你一句，他是谁？”  
“哈，哈哈哈……”降谷再也忍不住似的，放声笑了出来。他为看到琴酒吃瘪的表情而感到一阵极端的雀跃。这股味道从未出现在组织里，他和那人都是常年用抑制剂掩盖身份的人，连他也不曾闻过的真实气味，旁人又怎么可能知道呢？  
“我劝你还是好好关心一下组织的未来吧，”他边笑边说，“我也不是白白地让你抓到的，你一旦离开组织，组织总部会发生什么呢？”  
“这些话留到地狱里说吧。”琴酒道。他的眼睛在银色的发丝下闪出危险的光芒，然后将上好膛的手枪抵在了他的太阳穴上。  
不想在下一秒，整个枪身爆开。  
降谷伏在地上，双手还被绑在身后，有些艰难地转过头，看着从角落里走出来的那个戴眼镜的男人。那人依旧是一件无可挑剔的高领毛衣，却抬着一把来福枪，彬彬有礼地推了推眼镜，对琴酒说：“请问您在对我的omega做什么呢？”  
说这话的时候，他散发出一股强烈的信息素味。那种味道降谷从未闻到过，却感到一种莫名的熟悉感。这不是莱伊、冲矢昴、赤井秀一任何一人的单一的信息素味，它好像将三个人的味道中和在了一起，和自己身上的味道混在了一起，好似大海的潮湿、汹涌，记忆之中有什么时候，降谷全身上下都沐浴在这个味道中，他的每个毛孔都灌满了这个味道——  
那是被标记的那个夜晚。在后穴灌满这个男人精液的时候，他感到一种从未闻过的奇特味道，从莱伊的身上隐隐约约散发了出来，然后悄无声息地钻进了自己的身体里，和自己融为一体。  
这是未加掩饰的，赤井秀一本来的信息素味。  
他贪婪地汲取着这个味道，在没有人注意到的地方呼吸着，他脖颈后的腺体热得发烫，余光中，他看见那个男人在琴酒面前摘下了自己的面具，显露出来的墨绿色眼睛像狼似的扫视着这一切。他站在降谷的前面，手指搭在来福枪的扳机上，用赤井秀一本来的声音，一字一句地说：“我说，离开我的omega。”  
长久的失血使降谷的视线变得模糊，有一个声音在他的内心深处说：睡吧。他没有一天睡过一个好觉，但在这个男人的身后，他渐渐睡去。他好像进到了一个谁也无法打破的梦境中，梦里站着已经离去的人，他的同伴、朋友、亲人，他朝着他们一步步走去，却在触碰到他们的时候，变得支离破碎。  
他不过是在做一个永远无法进入的梦罢了。那不过是一场虚无的幻象，是白日的思念化作的魂灵，他看见诸伏景光走过来拥抱了他，然后转身消失在白茫茫的地平线中。  
梦的另一面是赤井秀一。

降谷猛地睁开双眼，在察觉到白色的视野时警惕地闭住了呼吸，观察着周围的一切。仪器的滴答声在他耳边响着，他费力地转过头，看着头顶上方吊着的针水，计算着时间。  
再数过第五百三十六次时，房门打开了，进来的是一个熟悉的人：风见。他的视线有些躲闪，喊了一声“降谷先生”之后，将厚厚一沓报告呈到降谷面前，便不说话了。  
降谷抬起手——牵扯到戳针的地方时让他有些疼痛，但这与他肋骨的疼痛不值一提——拿过那沓资料，随意翻了一下，大致了解了清剿组织的后续事项。等浏览完毕之后风见还是那副表情，便发问：“怎么回事？”  
“为什么没有及时到现场？”  
他想问的是那时候明明已经部署了公安的人员支援他，于是才能无所顾忌地和琴酒拖延时间。只是没想到来的人不是公安，而是赤井秀一。虽然结局好歹是完美的，但是这与降谷设想的千差万别。  
风见完美地领会了他的意思，解释道：“是这样的，我们按照您的吩咐部署了，但是后来FBI的人过来，和我们一同解决了敌人之后，本该由我去营救您，但是冲……赤井搜查官却让要代替我。我想着我的实力确实不如赤井搜查官，于是就默许了，这一切都是我的失误……”  
“行了，”降谷有些头疼地打断他接下来的检讨式发言，问道：“那么他人呢？”  
“在将您救出来送到公安之后就离开了。”

要推测赤井秀一的动线其实不难。作为在组织里有名的赤井秀一死对头，他曾花大把的时间研究这个人。在监视脱离组织的赤井秀一的那段日子里，他确实是组织里第一个获知赤井秀一消息的人。但是他现在只感觉到疲累，长久紧绷的神经突然放松下来带来的是如潮水般的虚弱，他打开关机的手机，上面显示的日期距离那天已经过去了三天，也就是说他就这么毫无意识地睡了三天。  
他已经很久没有睡醒的感觉了。正当降谷对着手机屏发呆的时候，忽然传来一条短信。这条短信的发信人是个陌生的未知号码，内容也只有寥寥几个字：我见到他了。  
直觉告诉降谷，这和他一直辛苦保守的那个秘密有关。


	9. 8

8.  
降谷驱车赶到福利院的时候，已经是日落之后了。距离上次见面也已经过了一个多月，他又迟到了，而且是无意识地躺在医院里所导致的。在和小孩解释之前，他要先确保白井的安危。  
然而事实并非如他想象的那般黑暗，等他打开房门的时候，白井灵一如既往地坐在窗边写写画画。降谷站在他身后，稍微平息了一下由于剧烈奔跑而导致的喘息，才朝他走去。  
白井灵正在画一棵新的树。当降谷站在与他相同的位置时，才看见窗外的那棵枯萎已久的朽木，颤颤巍巍地矗立在那里，或许白井以往就是看着窗外度过一天又一天，只等着每月的那个日子与他见面，然后他将自己的所见所闻融到了画里。他的内心就像这棵树一般摇摇欲坠。  
与之前不同的是，这次的树采用的是明亮的颜色。降谷感觉到有一个呼之欲出的答案，但是他不敢问，直到白井察觉到身后的人时，才挂上了以往的那张灿烂的笑脸。  
白井澄澈的紫色双眼将他从头到脚审视了一遍，等他发现自己竟然被一个三岁小孩注视到心里发毛的时候，他才眨巴了一下，说：“透哥哥的身上有药水的味道。”  
“……前几天不小心摔到腿了，只是小伤而已。”降谷说。他有些紧张地看着这个孩子，不知道这个聪明的小家伙察觉出来了什么，也不知道那个人是否对他说了什么。  
没想到是小家伙先说了出来：“刚才有一个叔叔来找我玩，跟我说了好多好多外面有趣的事情呢。”  
“是吗，”降谷的嗓子有些干，“他说了什么呢？”  
“他说他是美国来的超人，每天都在保卫国家哦！还有自由女神，巴黎铁塔，好多好多只有在书上看得见的地方，他都去过呢！”  
果然无论伪装得有多么坚强，本质还是个小孩啊。降谷看着他说这些的时候眼睛里泛出的光芒，不禁笑了出来。但又忽然想起了什么，追问道：“还说了什么吗？”  
“叔叔说他的名字和我很像，只不过我是纯白色，他是红色。”小孩复述道，“他还说，下次他会和透哥哥一起来看我。”

赤井秀一真的是个相当霸道的人，降谷再次在心中肯定了这个结论。他秉持着美国的大男子主义，如果没人问他，他永远不是那个先说出口的人，他可以抱着秘密进坟墓，而在那之前他还在为自我的义气沾沾自喜。  
这也是降谷往年讨厌他的原因之一。他似乎从来不把同伴当成重要的人，在他的世界里，只有自己是唯一的，他不会去和其他人商量或是合作；而那些把他当成同伴的人，不觉得未免有些可笑吗。而他那副大男子气魄，为了不存在的错误而揽下一切，宁愿背负着骂名，也不会解释一句。  
那么这次，他又打算闭口不谈到什么时候呢？  
降谷认为他的那条短信已经是赤井秀一这个人相当出格的行为了。和白井相处的过程中，他能从白井的语气里察觉到他为了这次见面做了怎样的准备。在结束见面的时候，他从白井大大的紫色眼睛中看出了一丝异样的情绪。  
“怎么了，和哥哥说说？”他蹲在小孩面前，视线和他平齐。  
“叔叔说的话是真的吗？”小孩问，“下次你们会一起来吗？”  
他不忍辜负小孩的期待，只能承诺：“会的，我们会一起来看灵。”然后接你回家吗？他不敢做这个承诺，他好像看见灵的嘴唇轻轻张开，在说着点什么，却不敢辨认那是否是“爸爸”。他相信灵一定看出来了什么，只是没说出来罢了，他想要自己亲口对他说。

离开福利院的时候夜已经深了。降谷因为寒风吹来而不禁缩了缩脖子，手插在兜里不愿拿出来。而在抬头的一瞬间看见了街对面明暗的火光。那个已经卸去伪装的男人靠在红色的跑车旁，点燃一根香烟，将烟雾吐在夜色中。  
降谷不客气地走了过去。在他走到身旁的时候，男人的眼睛抬了起来，墨绿色的眼睛静静地看着他，等待着他开口。于是他就不客气地说：“你既然已经查到了这里，自然也就知道那个孩子的身份了吧？”  
对方沉默了几秒，回答：“调查的时候无意间查到的。”  
“所以呢？你想说什么，你做这些又是什么意思？”降谷又换上那副咄咄逼人的姿态，语气里夹杂着嘲讽，“我们之间的账还没算完，就想这么心安理得地把他领回去吗？”  
“这件事我负全责，降谷君。”赤井掐灭了烟，转过身来直视他，“毕竟，他的事，也是因我而起。”  
“哈！”降谷差点没气到七窍生烟。看着赤井一脸认真的样子，他几乎不敢相信这个向来严肃的男人心里会是这么一副画面——他认为白井灵是自己和诸伏的孩子，并且打算因为诸伏的死对这个孩子负责！  
他深呼吸了几次，感到腰后的伤口因为大幅度的动作而有些疼痛，但也顾不上此时的疼痛了。他就这么说了，一点铺垫都没有：“你是不是对这个孩子有什么误解？如果你想和他做亲子鉴定的话也不是不可以。”  
对方的表情有了一丝裂痕：“你的意思是……”  
“白井灵是我们的孩子，”他用手指了指自己和对方，然后在赤井的胸口点了点，“我们，我和你。懂了吗？”  
“你当年可以推理出来我和他之间并没有标记，为什么现在推不出来他是你的孩子？”他的话一句接一句，好像要用巨大的信息量将赤井淹没似的，看着对方向来冷静的脸上露出了可以称之为“惊愕”的表情，只觉得浑身舒畅。  
啊啊，多少年了？等了多少年，他只想看赤井秀一此刻的表情啊。那个被称为“银色子弹”的男人，有一天竟然会如此狼狈。他好像不可置信似的盯着降谷，降谷知道，此时他一定在观察自己的微表情来揣测说的话是否真实，但事实就是如此，他也不想再解释了。  
说出事实的那一刻，好像这几年的心结终于打开了。他的心脏好似突然抽空了重量，轻飘飘地浮在空中，只感觉到一阵迟来的叹息。他已经开始盘算着接白井灵回家的日子了，不管赤井说什么或做什么，他都不可能将这个孩子拱手让人，因为这是他的孩子，是他怀胎十月亲手接生的孩子，是无论如何都不能放弃的存在。  
他只是朝赤井挥了挥手，然后转身离去。但他的手腕却被一股大力扯住，降谷忍住回头骂人的冲动，却被身后的人扯住手就带入怀里，紧紧地抱着。  
“我相信你说的一切，以后无论什么事情，我都会无条件相信你。”他听见身后那人用低沉的声音说，然后蹭着他脖颈的腺体。因为信息素的交融而产生了奇妙的化学反应，这是他今生头一次尝到伴侣在身边互相安慰的滋味，相信对方也是。  
“不过，也请你稍微试着相信一下我吧。”  
“说什么啊，我不会原谅你的。”  
他感受着身后的人跳动的心脏，然后呼出一口气，在东京深夜里变成水雾飘到上空。好像有雪纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，天空变成细碎的一片白色，像极了他在梦里拼凑而成的宇宙。

神啊，如果这是一场梦，我但愿永远也不要醒来。

THE END


	10. 番外

番外：  
从零开始：  
白井灵是在那之后第二月被接走的。来接他的人果然如承诺那般是两个人，灵坐在红色跑车后座安装好的儿童座椅上时，看见两边堆积着一些奇奇怪怪的袋子盒子。  
“抱歉啊，灵，后备箱装不下了，委屈你和它们待一会儿了。”金色头发的男人双手合十，朝他露出了一个无辜的笑容。  
“我就说应该选小号的儿童座椅，这样就不会占太大的空间了。”掌着方向盘的黑发男人点燃一根烟，随后被副驾驶座上的人飞速夺了过来，抢先一步掐灭：“我说，好好改改你这臭毛病，让小孩子问二手烟怎么行？我看你就是心疼你的跑车变成了儿童车吧，你私自改装的马达也给我拆了，噪音太大，对小孩的听力不好。”  
“是、是……”被夺走了烟的男人显得有些苦闷，虽然并没有从脸上表现出来，但是灵似乎能感觉到他波动的情绪。  
“对了，灵，今晚想吃什么呢？”金发的男人——现在似乎应该称他为爸爸，亲切地询问着，“因为不太知道你的口味，所以什么都买了一些，接你之前才急急忙忙地从超市跑出来呢，一会儿回到家可能会有些乱，我们会马上收好的，不要担心。”  
紧张使这个隔了四年才体会到初为人父感觉的男人有些激动，打开了话匣子便滔滔不绝。灵听着他描述家里等待他的一只小狗，阳台上长势极好的多肉，卧室天花板上垂下来的星星，脑子里渐渐描绘着“家”的画面。  
“爸爸。”  
听见后座的小孩这么叫，前排的两个男人同时转身，神色紧张地盯着他：“怎么了？”  
白井灵露出了符合他年龄的天真笑容。他出来之前就穿好了降谷带过去的新衣服，是一套漂亮的背带裤，带着一顶贝雷帽，颇有一股英伦的风范。他抱着赤井送给他的美队盾牌型的抱枕，紫色的眼睛在两人身上扫视着。  
一个是陪伴他多年的哥哥，因为某种原因不得不将他寄放在福利院却从来没有放弃过他的父亲；一位是在他三岁的时候才出现的，一见到他就有种莫名亲切感的可靠的父亲。以后他将会和这两位父亲，还有一只白色的小狗，一同度过很多很多时光。  
“在回家之前，不如先把我的姓改了怎么样？”他用清脆的声音说，“我也想被染红。”  
路上，行人纷纷侧目，看向那辆突然加速的红色跑车，发出长长的引擎声。

由美的疑惑：  
“怎么啦由美亲？就要见大哥了，是太紧张了吗？”  
面对恋人的担忧，由美愤愤地打了他一下：“我知道啦！我只是在因为工作生气而已。前两天在市区飚车的红色跑车还没查到来源，真的不知道交通厅的人都在干什么！”  
赤井家的二哥脑子里突然出现一个奇怪的想法，但他最终也没有说出来，只是说：“好啦，工作的事情先放一放，接下来是享受家庭温暖的时候！你是第一次见我大哥吧？我也好几年没见到他了，接到这次的消息，我们全家都很激动呢。”  
“对啊对啊，秀哥还说会带孩子回来！”一旁的高中生少女也激动得满脸通红，身后跟着冷着一张脸的美丽女人，“真纯，你不要在大哥的面前失去风范了，即使是一家人，也要注意姿态才行。”  
“妈妈，您别光顾着说我了，我听说昨晚兴奋到睡不着觉起来练武的人是您哦？只是因为要见到秀哥的恋人和孙子就这么激动，我们彼此彼此啦。”  
除长子之外的赤井一家在玛丽家聚集。这个充满了传统英国风格的小洋房里正在因为即将到来的大儿子一家而做着准备。这是赤井家缺席了很多年的家庭聚会，因为家庭工作的缘故，亲人们经常都不太能见到面，于是也就格外珍惜这次聚会。  
“说起来，大哥的恋人是什么样的人呢？”由美发出了疑惑。在秀吉以及赤井一家的各种渲染之下，赤井秀一是一个极其冷酷、强大却又温暖的长兄Alpha，他是FBI的精英，为了危险的工作而十年没有回过家，也就为他带来了许多神秘的色彩。由美实在是想不出来，能配得上这样强大男人的人，到底是一个怎样的人呢？  
自己和秀吉都是beta，真纯似乎有些延迟发育还未分化出性别，玛丽妈妈是一位强大的alpha女性，她的脑子里也只能描绘出一个alpha男性或是女性的模样了。不管怎么说，一定和赤井秀一一般强大吧。  
但真当红色跑车开到楼下，真纯冲下楼迎接的时候，由美的太阳穴跳了跳。她看见那辆在监控里盯过无数次的跑车稳稳当当地停在了泊车位上，走下来两个男人，其中金发的抱着一个打扮得帅气的混血小孩，腰上还环着黑发男人的手。  
然后她就听见真纯惊愕的叫声：“安室透——？！”  
“哇，好可爱的小孩！”旁边秀吉的脸都要贴到窗户上了，“我也好想要一个这样的小孩！”  
假装没有听见他的疯狂暗示，由美决意把那段监控录像悄悄删除。

在那之后：  
诸伏景光立了一座衣冠冢。原因是因为那年处理尸体的时候，波本找了个隐蔽的地方将他埋了，但是第二年再去的时候，那片荒野已经长成了青草和花朵，分不清到底是哪个位置了。  
他在碑前倒了两杯苏波本威士忌，那是他们那个小队都非常爱喝的酒精制品，然后将一杯缓缓洒落。  
我现在很幸福，我希望你也要幸福。他说。当他仰头看向天空的时候，有一朵白云正缓缓移动着，就好像多年前的那些午后，他和诸伏伤痕累累地躺在花园草丛上，静静地看着那片天空一般。  
然后他将另一杯一饮而尽，起身离开，走向早已等在那边的一大一小两个人——他的家人。


End file.
